


Mola

by ShemesMarvin000



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, kinda..?
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShemesMarvin000/pseuds/ShemesMarvin000
Summary: Görsel, Jim'in burayı sevdiğini biliyordu. Özellike zor günler geçirdiğinde ve konuşmak istemediğinde direkt buraya geldiğini biliyordu. Birkaç kez onu izlemişti. Onunla gitmeyi istemişti, ancak Jim'in yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu anlamıştı. Her zaman anlardı.





	Mola

Buraya gelmeyi seviyordu. Tam bu noktada bulunmak onun için yeterliydi. Bunun gibi serin gecelerde tesadüfen sokakta olduğu zamanlar ayakları onu hep buraya yönlendirirdi. Sık sık buraya gelir, neredeyse tüm gecelerini burada geçirirdi. Ya da eskiden öyleydi. Şu sıralar işleri başından aşkındı.

Çok şık bir yanı yoktu. Sadeydi hatta. Tırmanması çok zahmet istemeyen ufak bir tepenin kenarıydı. Buradan gün batımını izleme şansını elde ettiyseniz, çok şanslıydınız. Havası da temizdi. Şehrin birkaç kilometre ötesinde olduğundan ışıkları buraya ulaşmıyordu. Evet, yıldızlar. Milyarlarcası yukarıdan göz kırparken oturup izlemek çok zevkliydi.

Okul stresi, ilişkiler, toplantılar, gecikmiş projeler, insanların ondan beklentileri... Bu yere gelmek bütün bu can sıkıcı olaylardan kısa bir süreliğine de olsa uzaklaşmasını ve rahat bir nefes almasını sağlıyordu. Belki de saçmaydı, problemlerinden kaçmak onları kendi kendine halletmeyecekti, ama o kaçmıyordu ki. Tek istediği bir molaydı.

Yanağında bir soğukluk hissedince irkildi. Ama o tanıdık sesi duymakla beraber tekrar rahatladı.

"Hey."

Görsel ona ve kendisine birer şişe gazoz almıştı. Memnuniyetle gazozunu kapan Jim Görsel'i selamladı.

"Hey. Burada ne arıyorsun?"

Görsel güldü. "Rica ederim, Jimmy. Aynısını ben de sana sorabilirim." gazozunu açarken bir yandan da cevap beklercesine Jim'i izliyordu.

Jim bir şey demeyip kendi gazozunu kafaya dikince konuşmaya başladı.

"Evden gizlice çıktığını fark etmedim sanmadın herhalde?"

Jim çoktan buz gibi içeceğini yarılamıştı. Bu konuşmanın gidişatı hoşuna gitmiyordu. Görsel ise iç çekti ve kendi gazozunu içmeye başladı. Jim'in ağzından laf almak hiçbir zaman kolay olmamıştı zaten. İnatçı keçi. Üniversiteye yeni başladıklarında aynı eve taşınma fikri Jim'den çıkmıştı. Şimdiyse kaçıyordu. Görsel, ona böyle dediğinde hoşuna gitmediğini biliyordu. Adamı suçlamıyordu. Ama Jim ona sorunlarını anlatsa her şey daha kolay olacaktı. Anlamıyordu işte.

"Bana anlatabilirsin, biliyorsun."

"Anlatacak bir şey olsaydı Görsel, inan bana ilk sana gelirdim."

Ama inanamıyordu. Tanıdığı Jim böyle değildi. Son zamanlarda çok fazla çalışıyordu. Modu hep düşüktü. Yanlış anlamayın, Görsel Jim'e çok değer veriyordu. Belki de gerektiğinden fazla, ama elinde değildi. Kendi hisleri bile onun kafasını karıştırıyordu. Bir süredir böyleydi ve sorunun ne olduğunda dair bir fikri vardı. Ama Jim'le olan arkadaşlığı onun için her şeyden önemliydi. Bunu kaybetmeyi göze alamazdı. Jim'in ona ihtiyacı vardı. Gidip de üzerine daha fazla yük koyacak değildi. Onun yerine bir süre sessizce oturdular. Bu sefer ilk konuşan Jim oldu.

"Yağmur başlayacak gibi duruyor."

Görsel bakışlarını gökyüzüne çevirdi. Haklıydı, tepelerindeki bulutlar gri tonlarındaydı ve gök gürültüleri duyuluyordu. Görsel omuz silkti.

"Biraz daha duralım. Muhtemelen daha şehirde başlamamıştır. Zamanında kalkarsak fazla ıslanmadan gidebiliriz."

Jim başını sallamakla yetindi. Normalde ıslanmak onun için sıkıntı değildi, ancak böyle yoğun bir dönemde bir de başına hastalık çıksın istemiyordu.

Gözünün ucuyla Görsel'e baktı. Nedense bu adam, peşini hiç bırakmamıştı. Küçüklüklerinden beri çok yakındılar. Jim'in çok arkadaşı yoktu. İçine kapanık bir çocuktu. Oysaki Görsel'in çevresi hep insanlarla doluydu. Her türlü etkinliğe katılırdı. Bir gün çıkıp da neden Jim'i hayatına katmıştı, bilmiyordu.

Son yudumu da içip gitmek üzere ayağa kalktı. Tam bu sırada Görsel uzanıp onun kolunu yakaladı. Belki de biraz hızlı bir hareketti. Jim tek kaşını kaldırıp sorarcasına ona baktı. Görsel ise gülümsemekle yetindi.

"Ne zamandır buraya gelemiyoruz zaten. Otur da tadını çıkar,Jimmy."

Jim iç çekti. Yapılması gereken çok iş vardı, ancak Görsel ona böyle bakarken ona karşı gelemiyordu. Biliyordu, yardım etmek istiyordu. Kendini yere çekmesine izin verdi ve tekrardan yerleşti. Görsel kolunu geri çekmedi,Jim de bir şey demedi. Bütün günün yorgunluğu üzerine bir anda çöküvermişti. Ona kalsa burada saatlerce Görsel'le oturabilirdi.

Görsel, Jim'in burayı sevdiğini biliyordu. Özellike zor günler geçirdiğinde ve konuşmak istemediğinde direkt buraya geldiğini biliyordu. Birkaç kez onu izlemişti. Onunla gitmeyi istemişti, ancak Jim'in yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu anlamıştı. Her zaman anlardı.

Kolunu onun omuzlarına doladı ve başını onunkine yasladı. Jim de uzanıp elini tuttu. Böyle zamanlar, onlar için en güzelleriydi. Zor olanları ise birlikte atlatacaklardı. Ne olursa olsun.

**Author's Note:**

> Silinmesine kıyamadım yav


End file.
